Many people, both young and old, do not even have a basic knowledge of the fifty-one individual states of the United States. This ignorance can cause problems in a person's ability to effectively function in today's society. For example, newspaper and magazine articles often refer to states by the states' two letter abbreviations. If the person reading the article does not know what state is being referred to then he or she will not be able to follow the article and will remain uninformed. There are many other instances when basic knowledge of the U.S. states would be needed, and a method and apparatus is needed to teach more people about our fifty-one states.
Recent studies have shown a large percentage of people in this country are ignorant of U.S. geography and cannot identify the U.S. states on a map. Evidently, the methods and apparatuses available now are not serving the function of teaching basic U.S. geography. There are patents on card games that do print U.S. state names and other state information on cards, but the games are not very effective in helping people retain knowledge about our states.
There is a need for an enjoyable game that helps people retain knowledge about the fifty-one states of the U.S. The present invention provides a game that is enjoyable, so people will want to play, and a game that helps people retain information concerning U.S. states.